


All We Are Thankful For

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Broken Wings [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABO dynamics, Acceptance, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Avengers Family, Broken Wings Verse, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Family Feels, Healing, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Multi, Non Binary Loki, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Reunions, Team as Family, Thanksgiving, Thundershield - Freeform, Welcome to the family Loki, baby maria, bonus chapters, commission, dad tony, recovering from trauma, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: A peek back into our favorite ABO/poly/winged family ft. Thor and nb!Omega!Loki and loads of domestic family fluff.**********“Why do you think I’d find a place here on Earth with strangers?” Loki asked. “This Alpha Anthony you speak so highly of, his birds and his Omegas and his warriors? How is there room for me in a family like that?”“Birds. You mean Falcon and Hawkeye.” Thor corrected with a grin. “But yes call them birds when you meet.”“Thor!” Loki’s matte black feathers flickered green and silver as their emotions rose. “This is not a joke.”The Alpha settled his tone immediately, holding out a comforting hand. “Being here with this family will heal your heart if you let it, especially if you keep your schemes and mischief to a minimum. I love everyone here and I want you to love them too.”The Omega snorted, “I cannot promise no schemes. I am the god of Mischief, you know.”“God of Mischief.” Thor lifted his wings out to mingle with Loki’s for an affectionate touch. “At best you are a curator of card tricks.”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/ Samuel Wilson, Clint Barton/ Tony Stark, Tony Stark/ James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/Everyone, Tony Stark/Thor, tony Stark/ Steve Rogers
Series: Broken Wings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/845883
Comments: 47
Kudos: 773
Collections: Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	All We Are Thankful For

The Bifrost burned a pattern into the snow outside the compound, and when the noise ceased and the wind settled, Thor stood there with golden wings stretched wide, deep brown primaries fluttering in the frigid air and his head tipped back, a grin nearly splitting his face. 

“You look like a fool.” An Omega with coal black wings stepped from behind Thor and sniffed, turning his nose up at the snow. “I am _freezing_ and you are standing here smiling like a buffoon. Why are you smiling? Earth is disgusting.” 

“Tis good to be home!” Thor ignored the annoyed Omega and took a purposefully loud inhale, breathing out on a loud, “ _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh_!” and shaking his feathers until they smacked the Omega in the face. “Can’t you feel it, Loki?” 

“What is the matter with you?” Loki snarled, baring a set of pointed fangs and shoving at Thor’s wings to get them out of the way. “What is the matter with you? This isn’t home, home is–” 

They stopped abruptly, biting at their lip hard enough to pierce tender skin and draw blood. “It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter where home is. You’re still being a damn fool.” 

“Loki.” Thor gentled his tone, lowered his feathers so they weren’t so purposefully encroaching on his sibling’s space. “Ever since learning of your heritage you’ve become cold and withdrawn. You changed your wings and refuse to call Frigga _mother_ , I bother you and you never laugh–” 

“–I have _never_ laughed when you bother me.” 

“–categorically untrue, you laugh every time.” Thor maintained. “It is time to bring this to an end, Loki. You’ve grieved long enough, you’ve punished Frigga and Odin for keeping secrets, you’ve taken your anger out on me for all the times I made you play the _Frost Giant_ in our war games. Enough is _enough_ , Loki. It is time to move on.” 

“…and your grand idea of moving on is to bring me to the wilds of Midgard to freeze in the snow.” Loki said flatly. “Bra- _vo_ , Thor. Your intelligence astounds me.” 

Thor only swept his arm out wide to encompass the view in front of them, the compound rising abruptly from the snowy plain and the forest that lay thick on every side. “I didn’t bring you to the wilds of Earth, I brought you home to meet this family, _my_ family. You will find a place here, Loki.”

“Ah. Because my place is no longer in Asgard and certainly not in Jotunn. Why not give Earth a try?” Loki didn’t even sound bitter, more heartbroken than anything. Asgard as a whole had turned it’s back on Loki after news of their adoption and Jotunn birth had spread, and when the Omega had gone to the Frost Giants for answers, they had been cast out from there as well. 

Loki was an Omega without a home, without a place to call their _own_ anymore and seeing the pain in his siblings green eyes every day had driven Thor to such sorry that he had done something wildly impetuous and all but kidnapped Loki from their chambers and brought to Earth unannounced. 

“You may not feel your place is Asgard any longer.” Thor said carefully. “But there is room for you here, Loki.”

“And why would you think I’d find a place here on Earth with strangers?” Loki spread their hands towards the compound. “This Alpha _Anthony_ you speak so highly of, his birds and his Omegas and the warriors he calls his own? How exactly is there room for someone like _me_ in a family like that?” 

“Birds. You speak of Falcon and Hawkeye.” Thor corrected with a muffled grin. “But by all means, do call them Anthony’s _birds_ when you meet them.” 

“Thor!” Loki’s matte black feathers flickered green and then brightened almost to silver as the Omega’s emotions rose. “This is not a joke.” 

“And I am not making fun.” The Alpha settled his tone immediately, holding out comforting hand and letting it fall after a moment when Loki only glanced at it, then glanced away. “Being here with this family will heal your heart if you let it, especially if you keep your schemes and mischief to a minimum. I love everyone in this compound and I want you to love them too.” 

The Omega was quiet for a moment, and then, “I cannot promise no schemes. I am the god of Mischief, you know.” 

“God of Mischief.” Thor snorted, flicking his wings out to mingle with Loki’s for a brief, affectionate touch. “At best you are a curator of card tricks.” 

“Thor.” Loki reached for Thor’s arm and squeezed hard, their slim fingers digging into the demi god’s sleeve. “Are you _sure_ about this?” 

“As sure as I’ve ever been of anything, Loki.” Thor wrapped a thick arm and heavy wing around his sibling. “There is room in this family for you, I promise. Come in and meet them.” 

“Alright.” Loki took a deep breath, made a concentrated effort to control their glamour, and smoothed the lines of their black suit. “Lead on.” 

*****************

“Thor!” Sam was crossing into the common area with a plate of dessert when Thor and Loki came in from outside, and his red wings opened wide in welcome. “You’re home again! Welcome back!” 

“Samuel!” Thor boomed, and crossed the room in a few giant steps, snatching the Beta up into a hug, ignoring Sam’s startled _ack_! and squeezing him tight. “I’ve missed you! How are things!” 

“Things would be better if I could breathe!” Sam wheezed and pounded at Thor’s back good naturedly. “Let me down, big guy. You’ll break all my feathers like this.” 

“Ah, of course. I forget you are only mortal and not near as strong as I.” Thor teased and Sam punched at his shoulder harmlessly. “Come, meet my sibling Loki. Loki, this is Samuel, our Falcon.” 

“Samuel.” Almost floored by the wash of _contentment_ and _family_ heavy in the air, Loki extended their hand hesitantly, black wings tucked back as far out of view as he could manage. “One of Anthony’s _birds_ , isn’t that right?” 

Sam’s brows lowered, eyes narrowed and he swiveled to stare at Thor, whose face was nearly splitting in an attempt to hide a gleeful smile. “You told your brother to call me one of Tony’s _birds_? Thor, I swear to God–” 

“Loki is my _sibling_.” Thor corrected quickly, meaningfully, and Sam didn’t skip a beat when he said, “You told your _sibling_ to call me one of Tony’s birds? It’s gonna be like that? Remember Valentines Day when you messed with my baking and I got back at you by putting food coloring in your shampoo so you were pink for a week? We gonna start pranking each other again?” 

“I remember putting Asgardian adhesive down on the toilet and you waddling for several days.” Thor returned, thunder _rolling_ in the pitch of his laughter. “Samuel! Do not start a war you cannot win!” 

“No no, I’m not worried about that this time.” Sam let his feathers fluff up in a show of mock aggression. “Loki is here this time and since no pretty Omega can resist my charm, I’ll have them sharing all your secrets but the end of the day!” 

Loki made a shocked sort of sound when Sam called them _pretty_ , but it was lost beneath an excited whoop as an Omega with rich brown wings launched himself over the couch and right onto Thor.

“Hey look!” The Omega laughed out loud when Thor caught him easily. “It’s my favorite Chippendale’s dancer! What’s up Thunder from Down Under? Welcome home!” 

“Clint.” Thor’s hug for the boisterous Omega was quite a bit gentler but no less enthusiastic than his one for Sam had been. “It’s good to be home again. I’ve been away too long and I missed your sweet sass.”

“Of course you did.” Clint agreed easily, wriggling out of Thor’s arms to smack a loud kiss onto Sam’s cheek. “By the way, you were _definitely_ gone too long. What is this, eight months away from home? Way too long. You’re lucky Pep didn’t send a strongly worded letter to Asgard demanding your immediate return.” 

“I can assure you, the letter is sitting on my desk.” The aforementioned _Pep_ came in behind Loki and Thor, discarding her purse and kicking out of sky high heels before kissing first Sam, then Clint, and finally lifting pale pink wings and arms to wrap around Thor’s shoulders for a hug. “Welcome home, Thor. We’ve missed you.”

“Ms. Potts.” Thor picked up Pepper’s dainty hand and lay a kiss on her palm. “You are more beautiful every time I see you.”

“Oh I know, I know.” The lovely Omega waved off Thor’s praise and turned with an expectant smile towards Loki. “Welcome to the compound Mr. Laufeyson. My name is Pepper Potts and I keep our family carefully corralled into well orchestrated chaos–” 

“S’just Loki, Pep.” Sam, quietly. “Not _mister_.” and Pepper’s smile brightened a little as she smoothly corrected, “Welcome to the compound, Loki. Forgive my slip there. Has Thor shown you to your rooms yet? Our Alpha went all out trying to decorate for you two, Thor you remember how Tony is around this time of year.” 

“I have a room here?” Loki asked in obvious surprise. “A personal room specifically for me? Why?” 

“It’s sort of a tradition.” Pepper explained with a long suffering sigh. “I think it physically pains Tony to not design special living spaces for everyone in our family and when he found out Thor was bringing you for the holidays, his wings fluffed out at least twice their size in excitement. Be sure and tell him if you don’t like it though, or if you’d rather sleep in the same room as Thor. Steve and Bucky share a room when they aren’t with our Alpha, they don’t like being apart for very long. It’s fine if we need to do a little rearranging.” 

“Oh.” Loki hesitated, and behind Pepper’s shoulder Thor raised his eyebrows hopefully, offering Loki a thumbs up. “…Thank you.” 

“It’s no trouble.” Pepper brushed her pink feathers against Loki’s wings, but before he could be surprised by the affectionate touch, Pepper had turned to blow Thor a kiss, smile at both Sam and Clint and then nearly ran from the room heading on her way to do whatever it was she did to keep their family _corralled_. 

Loki surreptitiously sniffed the air after the Omega and when Sam caught the motion, he explained, “Pep scents different because she wears suppressants. That’s what you’re noticing.” 

Loki’s eyes widened over the blase way the Beta announced such private information and Clint winked, throwing an arm around the Omega, “Don’t look so surprised, Lo. We’re a touchy-feely, no secrets sort of family. You’ll get used to us.” 

“Ah.” Loki cleared their throat. “I see.” 

“You don’t yet.” Sam said confidently. “But you will.” His red feathers swept up to gather Clint into a hug and Loki startled when the easy _contentment_ in the air spiked with arousal, the Omega turning in Sam’s arms and laying a heated kiss on his lips. “Uh Thor, why don’t you head down to the gym and find our Alpha. He’ll be excited to see you.” 

“An excellent idea.” Thor cleared his throat to distract Loki from outright _staring_ as Clint and Sam shared another kiss. “Let’s find our Alpha and my Steven and leave these two to wrestle like seals over a fish.”

“Wrestle like a seal? Is that _what_ he just said?!” A shoe came winging towards Thor courtesy of Clint, and the Alpha practically rolled with laughter as it bounced harmlessly off his head. 

“Why do you call Anthony _your_ Alpha?” Loki wanted to know as Thor guided him down the hall towards the stairs. “Surely the human isn’t more of an Alpha than you are.” 

“Anthony is Alpha of this family, so the title is one of respect.” Thor nearly ran down the stairs to the gym, thumping down them two and three at a time. “And he prefers to be called _Tony_ to Anthony, but he allows me the formality of his full name and I’m sure he’ll grant you the same. You certainly don’t have to call him Alpha, but everyone else does.” 

“Everyone else.” Loki picked at a piece of lint on their suit absentmindedly. “And does everyone ac like Samuel and Clint do? They both refer to Anthony as Alpha yet they kiss? And what about announcing the Omega Pepper uses suppressants? An Omega’s biology is a private thing, why would he say it so carelessly? What sort of family is this, Thor?” 

“One where they know and accept each other so thoroughly there is not room for jealousy or misunderstandings.” Thor stepped into the gym and breathed deep, tasting the mixed Alpha and Omega hormones and the tang of sweat, and when he spied two figures in the wrestling ring, he clapped his hands together and called, “Anthony! I’ve come home again!”

“Thor!” An Alpha with gorgeous, multi colored feathers looked up with an excited grin, and then was taken to the mat with a grunt as a big Omega flipped him over and pinned him with a _thump_. “Oh–” Tony _wheezed_ and the Omega laughed in delight, curling close and nuzzling at Tony’s neck. “Oh sweetheart, you are amazing at that, almost killed me that time. Wonderful.” 

“I’d never hurt you, Alpha.” the blond Omega murmured, and pursed his lips for a kiss Tony willingly gave, lingering over the moment until the Omega was satisfied. 

Only after the Omega pulled away did Tony stand and jump right over the ropes of the ring, crashing into Thor and wrapping arms and wings around the other Alpha in a near desperate hug, then tipping his head up for a bruising kiss. 

“Anthony.” Thor hummed as Tony sighed, “ _Thor_. Welcome home.” 

“Tis good to be home, Alpha.” Thor put Tony down gently, then backed up a few steps and spread his golden wings wide before dropping them submissively in a show of respect for the family’s Alpha. “I’ve missed you.” 

Tony massive wings opened to a span that rivaled Thor’s, and his dark eyes shifting red in dominance for a moment before he dropped his wings too and whispered, “I missed you too.” 

This time when Thor moved forward, the kiss was slow and sweet and Tony pulled his feathers back so Thor could surround him, melting into the bigger Alpha’s arms. When Thor spread his palm over the arc reactor in Tony’s chest and pressed carefully, the other Alpha rumbled in contentment and leaned into the touch, covering Thor’s hand with his own. 

“Have you been well?” Thor asked quietly, meaningfully. “Your mates and the new child? Our Bruce? Where is Natasha? Pepper is so beautiful she nearly brings me to my knees and Samuel and Clint are gorgeous together. How is the Colonel? Steven?” 

“Everyone is fine.” Tony loved that Thor was so in tune to their family, and he let himself sink a bit closer to the Alpha until Thor rumbled and held him tighter. “The last few months have been an adjustment, but we are all managing.” 

Thor frowned, reading the _tension_ and _sadness_ in Tony’s scent. “What do you mean, _managing_. How is your Omega Bucky? The last I was home he was only barely–” Thor made a general motion over his stomach. “Is he alright? Is he–?” 

“Bucky is…well he’s adjusting. We all are.” Tony’s whiskey warm eyes dimmed a little. “But that’s a conversation for another time. You should go see Steve, he’s been about climbing out of his skin the last few days waiting for you to get here. Go and see him and I’ll spend some time getting to know your brother.” 

“Loki is my _sibling_.” Thor corrected automatically and Tony smiled in understanding. “And I’d enjoy more time with you, _Alpha_ , before seeing anyone else.” 

“I’d enjoy more time with you too, _Alpha_.” Tony growled playfully and nipped at Thor’s bottom lip. “But if our Omega needs your attention…” he inclined his head towards the wrestling ring to where Steve was standing and _staring_ , beautiful wings trembling in anticipation, eyes wide and fists clenched. “Go on. You and I will have time later but Steve might actually faint if you don’t talk to him soon.”

“Bruce?” Thor hesitated again, not because he didn’t want desperately want to get his arms and wings around the gorgeous Omega, but because he couldn’t stand the thought of ignoring a single one of the people he loved. “Is he home in the compound?” 

“Bruce is out with Bucky and won’t be home for a few hours.” Tony opened his wings wider and wider until Thor was forced to let go of him or risk damaging his feathers. “Go spend time with Steve, go on.” 

“Tonight, perhaps?” Thor brushed his knuckles over Tony’s cheek and the Alpha nodded in agreement. “Till then, my love.” 

Thor left one last kiss on Tony’s mouth, then turned and strode purposefully towards Steve, letting his wings burst open and spread to their furthest points in front of the Omega, brilliant golden feathers glowing in the lights, darker brown primaries gleaming and glossy. 

Steve fell to his knees with an audible _whimper_ , instinctively baring his throat for the Alpha and Thor went to his knees in front of the Omega with a low growl, burying his hands in Steven’s hair and bringing their mouths together in a hard kiss. 

“Al-Alpha.” Steve whispered, and the gym _shook_ with the force of Thor’s thunder as he rumbled, “ **Omega**.” 

Tony watched the scene for only a few seconds before turning his attention to Loki, his multicolored wings lifting in welcome and _interest_ as he approached the Omega. 

“Loki.” the Alpha offered his hand palm up, for the Omega to take. “Welcome to the compound. We’ve waited a long time to meet you.” 

“You allow another Alpha to claim your Omega?” Loki blinked down at Tony’s hand, then up at the Alpha. “Thor assured me Steven was _your_ mate and I assumed my brother simply coveted the Omega, not that they engaged in this–” he gestured towards the scene. “–this–whatever _this_ is.”

“Steve is my mate.” Tony touched the overlapping circles of three mating bites on the side of his throat, one for Clint, one for Bucky, one for Steven. “But he and Thor are very well suited. Why wouldn’t I acknowledge their bond, and encourage them to be happy together?” 

“Because that’s not _normal_.” Loki narrowed their eyes.“You’re telling me you feel no jealousy watching another Alpha with your mate. No irritation at all that upstairs a Beta is intimate with another of your Omegas. _Honestly_?” 

“Thor told me once that in Asgard there are a thousand ways to love someone.” Tony said thoughtfully. “I consider myself a lucky Alpha to have so many of those ways right here in my own home, with my family. Not all of our relationships are the same, not all make sense to people standing on the outside looking in. But in the end, the only thing that matters is knowing my family is safe and loved, and I don’t care how that plays out.” 

“Even those that don’t belong in acceptable society.” Loki pressed and when Tony shrugged as if he didn’t know which of his family might not belong in acceptable society, Loki blurted–

“I’ve heard stories about the Soldier and about the Hulk and the Widow.You mean to tell me even _they_ find a place in here? No one looks at them sideways for their past and their actions and the blood on their hands?” The words came harsher than Loki intended, the concept of outright acceptance so outright _confusing_ that the Omega felt like they were spinning. “They are practically monsters and yet you pretend they aren’t?”

“First of all.” Tony’s wings flared in warning, the bronze and dark red looking especially menacing and Loki backed up a step, taken by surprise by the change in temperament, by the sudden _danger_ rolling off the Alpha. “First of all Bucky, Bruce and Tasha are more than their pasts, more than who or _what_ the outside world thinks they are. You will call them by name, not by the reputation forced on them by other people. 

“…I meant no disrespect.” Loki said slowly, stunned by the show of protectiveness. “My apologies, Anthony.” 

“All of us have something in our past we are running from.” Tony calmed a little, tapping at the reactor casing on his chest. “But here at home, we don’t have to run anymore. We don’t have to pretend. We’re all a little bit broken, but our broken edges fit together to make something beautiful. So yes, even those of us called monsters, even those of us with nightmares and PTSD and enough guilt to last a lifetime–” 

The Alpha turned to look at Steve, his feathers fluttering as something unreadable crossed his face. “Even those of us who have lived more lifetimes than seems fair and lost out on everything we thought we wanted– there’s a place for _everyone_ here. Bloody hands or not.” 

Tony held out his hand again for Loki, and tried for a smile. “On a lighter note though, would you like to see your room? I tried to decorate it for you but I might have gotten it all wrong. Feel free to tell me if you hate it, we’ll get it fixed.” 

“You designed a room for me.” Something cold seemed to _crack_ in Loki’s chest, the warmth in the Alpha’s eyes and the way he kept waiting for Loki to take his hand speaking of such immediate _welcome_ that it nearly sent the Omega to their knees.

Apparently Tony’s acceptance extended past his family and even to _Loki_ and it was almost overwhelming. “I’d– I’d very much like to see it.” 

“Well come here then.” Tony curled his fingers coaxingly and Loki took a deep breath before finally reaching out and laying their fingers against the Alpha’s palm. “There you are, lovely Omega. That’s perfect.” Tony dropped a kiss on Loki’s knuckles and then wove their fingers together as they left the gym. “JARVIS? The doors please.” 

“ _Of course, sir_.” came the smooth reply from the ceiling, but Loki was too transfixed by the feel of Tony’s calloused hand against their own to notice. It had been _ages_ since anyone had tried to touch them, even Thor had respected Loki’s need for distance and had tempered his usual jovial hugs. But Anthony held Loki’s hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world and chattered easily about the compound and whatever a _JARVIS_ was and how he’d picked out the colors for Loki’s room without having the chance to ask about a preference and he hoped green and silver were alright but now he wondered–

“You chose green and silver for my room?” Loki interrupted. “Why those colors?” 

“I tried to do some research before meeting you.” The Alpha admitted.“You and Thor are literal gods, you know. And while there are some less than accurate comic book accounts of your exploits and a few truly awful movies–” he winked and Loki fought an unexpected smile. “– I was trying to find _reputable_ sources to learn about you. Thor wasn’t here so I had to resort to old books and paintings. Almost everything showed you with green wings.” 

“Then why did you add silver?” Loki held his breath, hoping beyond hope that Thor hadn’t told the Alpha of their Jotunn heritage, of the silver feathers that matched the dark blue skin of Frost Giants. 

Tony chuckled a little. “Honestly? I just thought you’d look pretty in green and silver. Now that I’ve met you in person, I know I was right.” 

“…oh.” Another unexpected smile, Loki’s cheeks flushing at the compliment from the Alpha. “Thank you.” 

“Anyway, I hope it’s not terrible.” Tony stopped in front of a bedroom door and motioned for Loki to place their palm in a biometric reader. “We can change everything about the room if you want, my feelings won’t be hurt. I just want you to be comfortable, Lo. Tell me what you need and I’ll make sure it happens.” 

Loki hadn’t known what to expect, but painted walls in soothing shades of different greens and blankets with silver threads running through them certainly wasn’t it. They weren’t prepared for the four poster bed with curtains that could be drawn for privacy or the beautifully carved antique desk with a stack of books or a carpet plush enough to sink their toes in at least a couple inches. 

“Anthony–” 

“The only thing Thor told me was that you were always cold.” The Alpha rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. “He said you were always covered up and preferred mounds of blankets, so I bought some heated ones and then the comforter itself is extra warm and I know the curtains are a little ridiculous, but I’ve never designed a room for an Omega Royal before so–” 

“–Why are you treating me like I’m already part of your family?” Loki interrupted and Tony’s brows lowered in confusion. “Why did you go out of your way to do all this for me, when for all you know I could be petty and vindictive and– and–” they cast about for one of the adjectives the Asgardians loved to throw around. “–and _spoiled_.” 

“Well now you’re just a little bit _more_ spoiled, aren’t you?” Tony teased, his eyes warming in open affection. “I’ll let you get settled and if you need anything, ask JARVIS. I’ve got a date with the prettiest girl in the universe so I’ll have my hands full for a while, but you can come find me if you want. Natasha said she would show you around but I’m not sure where she is at the moment. If you go looking, she’s the terrifying redhead with white wings–” 

“ _Terrifying_ , Alpha?” Natasha spoke from the door, her arms full of a polka dotted wrapped bundle, snow white wings fluffed up and hovering protectively. “Is that the rumors you spread about me?” 

“Tasha.” Tony’s huge wings opened in happiness and Loki didn’t quite know _what_ to think when the Alpha leaned in and kissed the pretty Beta full on the mouth. “How are you? And hows the most prettiest girl in the world?” 

“I’m fine, but _she_ wants her Papa.” Natasha handed over the blankets and Tony all but _melted_ , rumbling deep in his chest and clicking his tongue until a tiny hand reached up from the blanket to pat at his chin. “Told you. She needs a nap but apparently I don’t cut it. We tried snuggling, we tried rocking, she fussed and fussed until she heard your voice and now she’s calm again.”

“You do wonderful with her.” Tony soothed and kissed Natasha one more time before turning round to Loki again. “Loki, this is Maria Elizabeth Barnes Stark, almost four months old and the most important person in any room at any time.” 

“Oh.” Loki blinked down at the baby, eyeing the fluffy dark hair and bright blue eyes. “Oh, she is… well, she is _something_ , isn’t she?” 

“Say she is beautiful and mean it, or I will drop you out a window.” Natasha threatened and Tony laughed, interjecting, “ _Settle_ , Tasha. Loki doesn’t mean any harm. No one finds strangers babies immediately adorable, especially when the kiddo is barely old enough to be more than a sack of wrinkles.” 

“Talk about my niece like that again and I’ll drop you _out_ a window.” Natasha retorted, her green eyes tracking over Loki with a hint of curiosity. “Another Omega, Tony? I think you’ve collected enough, don’t you?” 

“Play nice, Tasha.” Tony stared down at his daughter in delight as she grabbed at his finger. “Loki is Thor’s sibling and _welcome_ here, do you understand? I know you don’t like new people in the compound, but make an exception.”

“Yes Alpha.” Natasha said obediently, and didn’t look away from Loki until Tony had said his goodbyes and headed down the hall singing quietly to Maria. 

“He’s right you know.” she said firmly. “I don’t like new people in the compound. The last person to show up announced tried to drop Tony off the side the Tower in the city. I suggest you tread carefully until I decide I trust you or not.” 

“Did you threaten Thor when he came to your compound?” Loki returned, unable to help their wings ruffing up at the _hostility_ from the Beta. They towered over Natasha by at least a foot and she was still glaring, posturing, lifting her snow white feathers as if she was ready to _fight_. 

“Thor wasn’t hiding knives on his person when he came to meet my Alpha.” the Beta snarled and Loki blinked a few times, surprised she had noticed. “One in your sleeve and another on your ankle? You might be magic, but there is no disguising the stance of anyone wearing a weapon.” 

“Right.” Loki let their glamour slip and lay the daggers out on the desk, softening their tone apologetically. “Just like Thor is never without Mjolnir, I am never without my knives. I mean neither you nor your niece any harm.”

“Thor wouldn’t have brought you here if you did.” Natasha made a visible effort to relax her shoulders. “And I promise I don’t make it a habit to threaten Omegas. Things are different now that our family is growing, you understand.” 

Loki didn’t answer, asking instead, “Your Alpha is smaller than I imagined he would be. Thor talks of Anthony as if he could challenge the gods but in reality, the Alpha is–”

“Pocket sized.” The Beta’s lips twisted in a smile. “Yes. Tony isn’t what you’d expect in an Alpha, but I think we love him all the more for it. Have you met the rest of our family?” 

“I’m not sure how many there are.” Loki admitted and Natasha snorted, “Then you haven’t met everyone. Come along, pretty Omega. I’ll take you to meet everyone else.” 

“Pretty Omega.” Loki raised their eyebrows. “A common term in your household? I’ve been called pretty or lovely at least three times since arriving.” 

“Well what else would we call all the lovely, pretty Omegas who live here?” Natasha held out her hand. “Come on. I’m not an Alpha panting after you and not one of the other perpetually horny Omegas trying to get into your shockingly well fitted pants. Your virtue is safe with me. Our Alpha asked that I show you around while he’s with Maria, so that’s what I’m going to do.” 

“Um.” Loki hesitated. “Perpetually horny Omegas?” 

“Clint.” the Beta said dryly and Loki actually laughed a little. “That phrase always means _Clint_.” 

***************

Clint and Sam were slow dancing to something jazzy when Natasha popped her head in to show Loki the kitchen, the Beta wriggling in between them to claim kisses from both before wriggling back out and announcing, “Whatever you’re cooking is burning, Clint. Quit being sappy with Sam and cook me some damn food.” 

Clint squawked in embarrassment, Sam ran for the oven mitts and Natasha had a happy smile on her face as she led Loki away towards another part of the compound, their hands clasped loosely as they walked. 

Natasha was _softer_ than Loki had assumed she’d be. The stories of the Black Widow were numerous and bloody and Loki knew the Beta currently explaining how to use JARVIS could hurt him in a very real way, but she was so _soft_ right now that it was hard to reconcile this version of Natasha with the one thought to be a product of brainwashing and control methods bordering on inhumane. 

“Why are you looking at me?” Natasha wanted to know as she paused to show Loki the underground tunnel that led out to the pool complex. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m thinking you are very different than I assumed.” they said slowly. “But I think perhaps everyone in this family is–” 

“–different because we are allowed to be human here.” Natasha finished. “Out in the world we are considered monsters, even civilians avoid me because I scent of cruelty and danger. Not here. Here I don’t have to be that person.” 

“…I see.” 

“You don’t.” Natasha pushed open a door so Loki could peek in at a dance studio lined with mirror. “But stick around a little and you will.” 

Thor was still wrapped up in Steve so they avoided the gym, but Natasha stopped in to see Pepper where she was working in one of the offices, then took Loki to a different office to meet the Colonel James Rhodes. 

He wasn’t as big an Alpha as Thor, but the span of his dark blue wings as they lifted in greeting for Natasha was _enormous_ and even though his smile was friendly enough, Loki knew the Colonel was thoroughly judging them and most likely finding them _wanting_. 

“Colonel.” Loki kept their own wings tucked back behind their shoulders in both an attempt at deference and perhaps even a little uncertainty. “I understand you are Anthony’s best friend.” 

“Best friend, confidant, official liaison for the United States Air Force and the very _last_ person you want to find yourself dealing with if you bring trouble to this family.” Colonel Rhodes said flatly. “Do I make myself perfectly clear, Mr. Laufeyson? I wasn’t real thrilled about having a lightning throwing demi god in this house, not real thrilled about one that can magic himself into or out of whatever he damn well pleases.” 

“Whatever _they_ damn well please.” Natasha said at a near whisper and the Colonel put a hand to his heart and dipped his head in apology. 

“–whatever _they_ damn well please. Please forgive my blunder.” James pointed a finger at Loki all the same. “Keep the shenanigans to a minimum, I am stressed out enough dealing with this family.” 

“You know Pepper deals with everything. Natasha snorted, her full lips twisting in a smirk. “You only moved in because you got tired of knowing _I_ was sharing her bed every time you were away.”

Rhodey huffed a little, but only asked,“Where’s my niecey, Tasha?” 

“With her Papa taking a nap.” Natasha answered promptly and James nodded as if that was exactly what he wanted to hear. “Clint’s making dinner so don’t be late.” 

“Yes ma’am.” The Colonel saluted and then nodded again to Loki. “Loki. Welcome to the compound. I’m sure you’ll fit in just fine. Tones has knack for finding just the right fit for this chaos, and I’d be lying if I said he didn’t have a type tat you seem to fit perfectly.” 

“A type.” Loki repeated blankly and James clarified, “Pretty. Tony’s type is pretty and he doesn’t care which gender or biology that comes in.” 

“Oh.” Loki flushed an embarrassed red and Natasha dragged him away from Rhodey’s laughter. “Oh _gods_.” 

“Don’t worry about that, Rhodey is only teasing.” Natasha put her hand up to stop Loki as she ducked into her own room and reappeared with a candy bar that she pressed into the Omega’s hand. “Eat, Omega. Dinner isn’t for another couple of hours.” 

“Are you…” Loki turned the candy bar over a few times. “…are you taking care of me?” 

“Welcome to the family.” The Beta rolled her eyes as if she couldn’t believe she was doing it either. “We all take care of the Omegas and the Omegas take care of us and Tony takes care of everyone… get used to it.” 

“And don’t worry about what Rhodey said.” Natasha spread her white wings up and out to shade the Omega from the sun as it streamed blindingly bright through the floor to ceiling windows in the atrium. “Tony does seem to think everyone is terribly pretty, but it’s not as if he has expectations for you while you’re here. Nothing like that, not our Alpha.” 

Loki hated to admit they were relieved, but they sighed gratefully as they took a tentative bite of the sweet treat.

“Rhodey was the first one, you know.” The Beta said then. “He was our Alpha’s first family back before Tony had even presented and he’s the one constant in Tony’s life all these years. No matter what happens or how crazy our family gets, Rhodey is always there with Tony, always has his side. Theirs is one of the only relationships in our family that isn’t romantic.” 

“I’ve… noticed.” Loki said slowly. “Everyone is in love with someone and everyone loves Tony?” 

“That’s exactly what it is.” Natasha ran her fingers through Loki’s feathers absentmindedly and they shivered under the unexpected touch. “We should go make sure Clint and Sam haven’t burned down the kitchen. Come on.” 

“…would you mind instead if I took a moment to myself?” Loki asked carefully. “If you trust me to wander your home alone, that is.” 

“Dinner is at seven, don’t be late.” Natasha’s sharp green eyes no doubt saw how close to overwhelmed Loki was, and knew exactly why they needed some time, but she didn’t comment. “Our Alpha likes the entire family to eat together.”

“I am not fami–” 

“I said what I said.” Natasha smiled a little and let their feathers mingle for a few seconds. “Don’t be late, Omega.” 

**************

Thor found Bruce in the lab and the Alpha stood at the door for several minutes just _watching_ his love, waiting for Bruce to give him permission to enter.

“You don’t have to ask.” Bruce finally said, a dull flush highlighting the scientist’s cheeks. “Our Alpha welcomes you to the lab, Bucky doesn’t mind you in here, and I’d certainly never tell you no. Just come in.” 

“I’d never disturb your work.” Thor murmured and Bruce set his pencil down, brushing at his messy hair self consciously. “Are you alright to take a moment? Is this a good time, or should I return after you have finished?” 

“Please.” Bruce pushed back from his desk and motioned for the Alpha to come closer. “Please um– yes. This is a good time.” 

Thor dragged another chair over until he was sitting knee to knee with Bruce, and then he extended both his hands and waited for his love to take them. Out of everyone in the family Bruce was the _least_ physically affectionate. His Hulk had stripped everything away of his secondary biology, including his wings and even his scent, and after years of battling for _control_ , Bruce’s need for space had evolved into a near intolerance for anyone other than a select few to approach him. 

As Alpha of the family, Tony could hold hands with Bruce or even kiss him on the cheek and a few times after Tony had come home from Afghanistan, Bruce had even held the Alpha as they slept. Surprisingly enough, Bucky had bonded with Bruce after Steve had brought him home and now Thor counted himself lucky that Bruce trusted him as well. 

And now when the brunette took both Thor’s hands and clasped their fingers together, Thor breathed a quiet sigh of relief and leaned in until their foreheads touched as well. “Hello, my love.” 

“Thor.” Bruce closed his eyes and breathed out shakily, _more_ than overwhelmed by the presence of the Alpha, both a little relieved and a little sad that he could not scent _everything_ Thor was projecting. “I um– I’m glad you’re back.” 

“I missed you.” Thor started to lift his golden wings and paused, checking in with Bruce like he did every time and when Bruce nodded, the Alpha let the feathers settle into a wall around them, protecting their moment from any prying eyes, surrounding his love in the virile, _protective_ aura of Alpha. 

“I–” Bruce’s fingers tightened in Thor’s palm. “I missed you too.” 

Thor rumbled in contentment and closed his eyes to soak in the moment. What he had with Anthony was teasing and playful, Alpha on Alpha as they traded dominance and cracked bed frames. With Steven it was beautiful submission and pure bonding, their bodies melding in the way only an Alpha and Omega could. But with Bruce it was a sharing of minds and an awareness of every inch of each other, a beautiful give and take and step and dance. Bruce was so sure he was unloveable and Thor took so much pleasure in showing all the different ways their love didn’t have to include sex or too much romance or anything other than companionship and soul deep respect. 

It was _beautiful_ and Thor was blessed to know such a perfect soul. “I missed you.” he said again, just to see Bruce smile. “I’m so happy to be home.” 

From outside the lab Loki watched in open _shock_ as Thor was the most gentle they’d ever seen, for once in his life not being an obnoxious, rutting idiot of an Alpha. Loki was shocked and maybe even–

“That is _not_ for you to see!” Loki barely had time to register the _danger_ in the air before black and silver wings flared open wide to block their view, a sound like metal screeching _terrible_ across the floor and gouging up the hallway walls. 

Then an impossibly solid hand planted into Loki’s chest and shoved them back into the wall as the intruder snarled, “JARVIS! The windows!” 

_“Yes sir.”_

Loki couldn’t see through the wings to know if the lab windows shaded dark, and it was only the height of self control that kept them from flashing a bolt of power into the interloper’s body and sending him flying. 

“Who the hell are you?” The Omega in Loki’s face was _massive_ , every inch as big as Steven if not even bigger, pale eyes sparking in fury and an astonishingly silver hand raised as if ready to lay into Loki. “And why the hell are you staring at Bruce?”

“I think you should back away.” Loki said calmly, working to keep their own wings down so the situation wouldn’t escalate. “My name is Loki, I am Thor’s sibling and your Alpha has welcomed me into this—“

“Whoa whoa whoa.” A flurry of bronze and red feathers, and Tony skidded in between both Omegas, hands and wings raised. The Alpha kept his back to Loki and slid both hands into Bucky’s hair, bringing the Omega down to eye level and trilling comfortingly. “ _Shhh_ , Omega, my Omega. My _mate_. Calm down. Calm down. There is no danger. No danger at all, we are all safe.”

“ _Who the hell is_ —“

“Loki came with Thor. No danger, none at all. I’ve already met them and so has Tasha and Steven– it’s okay. It’s okay.” Tony bumped their noses together and crooned sweetly until the big Omegas wings started to lower. “There you are sweetheart, better?”

“Bruce wouldn’t like to be stared at.” Bucky cut his eyes at Loki over Tony’s shoulder. “ _Everyone_ knows that.”

“Well Loki didn’t, but they sure do now, don’t they?” Tony said mildly. “I love that you’re so protective over Bruce but it’s alright. Loki didn’t mean any harm.”

Loki held up their hands placatingly and Bucky’s dangerous wings lowered a little bit more. 

“Lo, it’s about dinner time why don’t you go find some food?” Tony didn’t take his eyes off Bucky. The Omega needed _more_ these days, more settling, more gentleness, more of everything and the Alpha was all too happy to give one of his Omegas _everything_. “We’ll catch up in a few minutes.” 

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you.” Loki said quietly, and it almost seemed like Bucky’s big shoulders slumped in defeat, the Omega embarrassed and frustrated by his overreaction.

“There’s no harm done on either side” Tony sent Loki a quick, reassuring smile. “Find the rest of our family, alright? Me and Bucky will be up soon.”

Once Loki had gone, Tony turned back to Bucky and started to shake his head when he saw the tears in his mate’s eyes. “No no baby, none of that. What’s wrong?”

“M’sorry I got mad, but they’re a stranger in our home.” Bucky muttered. “Last time that happened we almost lost you, and this time it’s an Omega. I over reacted I know, and m’sorry.” 

“No harm done.” Tony repeated, and then, “But what else is wrong?” The Alpha brought his wings up high to cover he and Bucky, not shying away from the dangerous edges at Bucky’s primaries and pulling his Omega close. “Something else is wrong, what’s the matter?”

“They look like me.” Bucky said in a near whisper. “But you know—“ a vague gesture. “Prettier.”

“ _Prettier_.” Tony repeated blankly. “What—“

“Long dark hair and real bright eyes?” Bucky challenged. “Black wings and real tall and sorta mysterious? That’s everything you love about me except they… they are a _god_ and I’m…”

“Don’t you dare say you’re broken.” Tony closed his eyes when Bucky bent and hid his face on the Alphas shoulder. The few months since Maria had arrived had been difficult for Bucky both mentally and physically, weeks spent in recovery with a body that had been forcefully modified to withstand anything but somehow was nearly _ruined_ by birth, a mind that had only been his own for a year or so completely changed by the arrival of a child. 

Bucky had struggled to the point of tears and hopelessness and even though their entire family had stepped in to take turns with Maria and to trade off keeping Bucky company in his darker moments, it was still hard and it was still a _struggle_ and it broke Tony’s heart every time he looked into Bucky’s eyes and saw the lingering despair.

“Don’t you dare say you’re broken.” He said again, firmer this time. “My Omega, you are perfect. You are _perfect_ , I’m not mad about what happened with Loki or that you and Bruce needed time away or anything. Please don’t worry, please don’t worry…”

“Hard to see you step between me and an Omega that looks like me. Sorta worried you’re gonna trade me in.” Bucky tried to laugh but it came out as a sob and Tony held him tighter. “Switch me out for a mate that isn’t such a mess?”

“I’d sooner rip my heart out.” Tony said honestly. “I love you with my entire soul, Buck. I’d never give you up, not even for an Omega with magic tricks.”

Bucky tried to smile and Tony hummed encouragingly. “Are you hungry, baby?”

“I should be.” Bucky mumbled. Sometimes he didn’t feel hungry for days and even though some of that might have been the super serum, more than likely it was _depression_ and the Omega was trying _so hard_ to not let it get the better of him. “Will you walk me to dinner? Stop and get Maria with me?”

“Of course I will.” Tony was small for an Alpha, but that didn’t stop him from standing on his toes to kiss his Omega for a long time. “Come on, pretty Omega, sweet perfect thing. Lets go get our girl.”

“I love you.” Bucky whispered and the Alpha _growled_ , low and pleased. 

“I love you too.” 

***********

Dinnertime in the compound was less of a structured meal and more about everyone cramming together on various surfaces to eat off each others plates and share drinks, to fight over who got the last piece of dessert only to end up sharing it, and drawing straws to see who had to do dishes. 

Tony had invested in a _shocking_ amount of furniture to make sure everyone had a place to sit– long couches and cozy sofas, over sized recliners and even a couple bean bags for those who wanted to sprawl out somewhere less structured. 

Tonight, Colonel Rhodes propped up on one of the sofas with Pepper curled into one side mingling her pink feathers with his dark blue, and Natasha on the other side, both redheads stealing bites from his plate and laughing over his faux grumbling. 

Bruce had a favorite recliner, the cushions worn into the proper shape for his wingless frame and Thor sat at his feet so they were close but not overwhelmingly close, with Steve plopped down next to Thor letting their nearly matching wings press together. The Alpha’s hand rested comfortably on the big Omega’s thigh, and unseen by most of the family, Bruce’s fingers lay just lightly on Thor’s shoulder. 

Usually Tony took up the huge sectional couch and welcomed anyone who wanted to sit with him, but tonight he picked a smaller sofa and spread his beautiful wings wide so there was plenty of room for Bucky to snuggle into his arms, baby Maria tucked safely between her Dads as they traded off eating and holding her bottle so she wasn’t hungry. Bucky looked _exhausted_ and Tony kept checking on his mate, trilling into his ear and leaving kisses on Bucky’s temple. 

Clint had exactly zero issues with personal space, so when Sam flopped back onto an easy chair with his plate, the Beta had to quickly move it out of the way to make room for Clint as the Omega just flopped onto his lap and dug into his own food. Sam only sighed and rearranged his wings so the red feathers fell over Clint’s darker brown and they could both fit in the chair. 

The entire room scented of contentment and _family_ , of laughter and comfort and _happiness_ , and standing in the kitchen door with a plate of food, Loki had never felt so out of place in their entire life. 

No matter what Thor had said, no matter how nice everyone had been, no matter how stubbornly welcoming the family’s Alpha was, it was almost painful how obviously Loki did not fit in, and the flare of tentative _hope_ that had been building in Loki’s chest all day flickered and–

–“Whoops! Sorry!” A flash of blue and silver and not even Loki’s godly reflexes could keep them from jumping in surprise, the plate dropping and spilling towards the floor. 

“Oh for heavens– forgive my brother.” A flare of red light and the food froze just before it hit the ground, a beautiful girl reassembling the plate in midair before handing it back to Loki with a sheepish smile. “PIetro says sorry but he’s really not. In fact I can promise he’s probably laughing about scaring your right this minute.”

“Um–” Loki blinked in surprise as the red magic faded from the air and the girl offered them a smile, her oddly clawed wings fluttering in the air before she moved towards the living room. 

The Omega Clint jumped from his chair with a shout, brown wings flaring out in excitement and Loki’s jaw might have dislocated in sheer shock when the blue and silver flash slowed down enough to form into a young man with a huge smile and no wings at all. 

His hands moved almost impossibly fast as he signed a greeting to the Omega– _huh_ , Loki hadn’t noticed Clint’s hearing aids before– and then the boy rotated on his heel and waved something to Tony, and electric blue feathers _burst_ from his shoulders into brilliantly colored wings, flaring out in a greeting for the family before disappearing again. 

“Tony.” the girl blew a kiss towards the Alpha before crossing to give Natasha a kiss on the cheek and murmur something in Russian. “Tasha. We have missed you.” 

“I forgot to mention the twins, didn’t I?” Pepper suddenly appeared at Loki’s side, a fond smile on her face as she watched the twins make their way around the room. “They are always a little unsettling if you aren’t prepared.” 

“Twins.” Loki said slowly and Pepper clarified, “Wanda and Pietro Maximoff Barton Stark. Clint rescued them from a war zone several years ago and Tony accepted them as family immediately. Just over a year ago we had paperwork drawn up to make them Clint and Tony’s legal children.” 

“They are adopted at this age?” Loki wrinkled his nose. “Why?” 

“Most of us don’t need to share the last same last name or anything to feel like family, but Wanda and Pietro were orphans. It was important to them to be family both in feeling and name so Tony made it happen. Officially our Alpha has three children– Wanda and Pietro with Clint, Maria with Bucky.”

“But only Maria is _actually_ his child.” Loki pointed out. “Adopted children aren’t actual children are they? Especially not when they are so obviously not family. They look entirely different from anyone else.” 

“Why on Earth would you say that?” Pepper actually laughed at them and Loki blinked down at her in surprise. “Why wouldn’t they be actual children, that’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard!” 

“Wanda has magic.” Loki said plainly. “The boy has powers and his wings come and go as he pleases? I cannot imagine that is widely accepted here on Midgard.” 

“Why would it matter if it were widely accepted?” Pepper’s pink wings fluttered in annoyance. “It isn’t the children’s fault they are different. Magic and strange wings– Bruce doesn’t have wings at all and Tony’s are a different color now than they were before Afghanistan. Bucky’s wings have _knives_ on the edges and Sam is one of only a handful of people in the world to have red feathers. Mine used to be white and they faded to pink after I started taking suppressants and while Wanda’s aren’t like any we’ve seen before, they suit her perfectly. And to be honest, Pietro is so fast if his wings were out all the time he’d probably lose his feathers. We aren’t actually sure if it’s an original mutation that Hydra exploited, or one that was brought about by experimentation like Bruce’s Hulk, but it doesn’t matter. They are Clint and Tony’s children and that makes them family, weird wings or not.” 

She waited a beat and then looked up at Loki. “It’s the same with you, isn’t it? You are Thor’s sibling even though you look nothing like him? Surely you don’t feel like less than family because you are different?” 

“I–” Loki’s mouth opened, but the words wouldn’t come, and Pepper’s lovely green eyes dimmed in sympathy when she saw their distress. 

“I’m very sorry to know that.” she said quietly. “But there is always room for one more in our family, if you want to be here.” 

“I um–” 

“Come on.” Pepper took Loki’s plate right from their hands and flicked her wings out to cover their shoulders and coax them further into the living room. “Come and eat with us, at least. No sense standing there lurking at the door, come on.” 

Thor looked up in surprise when Loki came to sit in the living room, and his grin was nothing short of _thrilled_ when Sam popped his recliner and patted at the arm rest, clearly making room for Loki and spreading his red wings wide to help hold Loki steady as they sat and started to eat. 

“Is Loki actually a god?” Pietro whispered over loud and Clint answered, “They are as much a god as Thor.” 

“But isn’t Thor a Chippendale’s dancer?” Pietro wondered and Natasha snorted soda up her nose when she laughed, the entire section of the room dissolved into laughter. 

Loki sent Thor an uncertain look, but when big Alpha only nodded encouragingly, Loki made an effort to relax onto the chair a little more, taking the comfort and support from Sam’ wings with a hesitant smile. 

Tony and Bucky watched from across the way, both sets of eyes trained on Loki and Bucky whispered, “Sure looks lost, don’t they? Looks a lot like how I used to.” 

“Yeah, they do.” Tony shifted on the sofa so he could put Maria up over one shoulder and keep his other arm around his Omega. “It took you a while too, but you made it, right?” 

“Dunno if I made it yet.” Bucky reached carefully _carefully_ with his left hand and lay it over Maria’s back, smiling when the baby only sighed in her sleep. “But I’m making it, I think.” 

“One day at a time, baby.” The Alpha planted a kiss on Bucky’s forehead. “You’re doing amazing.” 

“I think I should apologize to Loki for earlier.” Bucky confessed. “Wasn’t right of me to jump at them. You guys didn’t let Tasha do that to me when I first showed up and I’d tried to kill her a few times as the Soldier.” 

“I can talk to them if you want.” Tony offered. “Tasha already explained to him why our family is wary of newcomers, and I’m sure they know why a stranger hanging outside the lab raised alarms.” 

“I’ll do it.” Bucky said stubbornly and Tony kissed him again. “I remember what it’s like to feel like I’d never fit in, I can talk to them.” 

“Tony.” Rhodey came up to see them, patting at Maria’s diapered booty then crouching down so his dark wings weren’t looming over Bucky. “Pepper says we’re taking the entire family out shopping for Thanksgiving dinner and decorations tomorrow?” 

“I thought it sounded fun!” Tony defended and the other Alpha said flatly, “It sounds like a nightmare. It’s hard enough just getting the people who live here full time coordinated enough to do group activities, but now we’ve got four extra with Thor bringing Loki and the twins moving in for the season, not to mention my niecey.”

“Oh me and Maria are staying home.” Bucky said quickly and both Alphas turned to look at him in surprise. “I uh– I don’t want to go out with everyone and I still sorta hate the city and she might get sick in the cold, you know?” 

“Are you sure, honey?” Tony waved Rhodey off and lowered his voice. “I’ll stay home with you if you want, just to help out.” 

“We’ll be fine.” Bucky said determinedly. “We’ve never been just me and her, someone else is always here and it’ll be good for me to know I can do it.” 

“Bucky–” 

“Alpha.” The Omega’s pale eyes flashed in irritation, the dangerous edges of his wings clicking together. “We’ll be fine. It’s been almost four months and I’ve been getting a lot better and haven’t had a bad day in a while. We’re fine.” 

“Okay.” Tony finally agreed. “You let me know if you change your mind though?” 

“I won’t change my mind.” Bucky reached for the baby and tucked her close to his chest, purring low in his throat and cuddling her up over his heart. “It’ll be a nice quiet day. No Sam and Clint, no Stevie gettin’ horny with Thor–” Tony huffed a laugh. “–and I love Pep and Tasha but they only fight over who gets to hold Maria. We can snuggle up, watch a movie, have some peace and quiet.” 

“If that’s what you want.” The Alpha tipped his head as Clint passed, and his Omega obediently stopped to give him a kiss. “But you know you can call me and I’ll drop whatever I’m doing and come and get you.” 

“I know Alpha.” Bucky motioned for a kiss as well and Clint murmured a soft ‘ _yay_!’ before kissing Bucky too. “I know.” 

****************

The compound was vacated by nine am the next morning and Bucky walked around the empty halls with a relieved smile on his face, his huge wings let out and relaxed since he didn’t have to worry about cutting anyone with the sharp edges as he wandered from room to room with Maria. 

The baby wanted down to the floor in the movie room so the Omega sprawled into one of the comfy chairs and watched her crawl around and explore, grinning at her gummy smiles, purring and trilling when she cooed at him. 

“Papa loves you.” he whispered and Maria clapped her little hands. “M’sorry it’s been hard for a while, but I promise I’m gettin’ better. Plus you’ve got this whole family that loves you more than anything else in the whole world, so even when I’m not doing okay, you’ll always have someone who wants to hold you.” 

Maria clapped her hands again and Bucky swooped her up and tossed her just barely into the air, chuckling quietly when she exploded into baby belly laughs. “Aw sugar, you are _amazing_.” 

Lunchtime found them in the kitchen, Maria sat on one of the counters with the Omega’s wing spread out to block her from crawling towards the edge while Bucky slapped together a quick sandwich and warmed a bottle up. Then it was to the living room to try and eat and _that’s_ when their relatively peaceful morning started to fall apart .

First it was the formula that had been heated too hot and Maria burst into dismayed tears when it hurt her mouth. 

“Oh no no no.” Bucky hurried to cool her mouth with sips of water and ended up dropping his sandwich all over the floor as he tried to comfort the baby. “Sorry sweetie, Papa’s sorry, usually your Auntie does that and I forgot to check the temperature. Damn it. Sorry, hold on–” 

The Omega cracked the plate on the floor when he stood and slipped a little, wings flaring out and bladed primaries cutting into the sofa. Even though his dangerous feathers were no where near the baby, Maria _screamed_ at the too loud _schwing_ of metal and Bucky cursed again. 

“Damn it.” He picked Maria up, rocking her soothingly and trying to keep the _panic_ out of his own voice when the baby’s screams only got louder because now she was scared and hungry and she could feel the _unsteadiness_ in her Papa’s scent. 

“Please stop crying, sweetie.” Bucky pleaded, side stepping the mess on the floor and feeling around for the bottle on the couch. “Papa will get this cooled down and then we can get some num nums and you’ll be fine, you’ll be fine–” 

It was hard not to feel like an absolute _failure_ as the baby sobbed into his shoulder and flailed at him with tiny fists, impatient as Bucky tried to get the bottle open with one hand so he could add a splash of colder water to the formula and cool it down. The bottle top finally wrenched off but te nipple tore in the process and formula went _everywhere_ across the kitchen counters. 

Bucky stared at the mess with tears in his own eyes, trying and failing to comfort Maria, trying and failing to tell himself that it was okay, it was just a mess, it was doable. Right now it felt like too much and like he was the worst father and that this only proved he would _never_ be fixed, he would always be _broken_ –

“Bucky.” A voice from the doorway and Maria startled, screaming all over again as Bucky whirled around with dangerous wings raised high and _fury_ leeching into his scent. He didn’t know who the hell had snuck up on them or why the hell they were in his house but he was gonna _kill_ –

“Loki.” Bucky lowered his wings hastily when he saw the other Omega and tried to croon soothingly at Maria. “What– what are you doing here?” 

“The thought of shopping made me break out in hives, so I stayed behind.” Loki said dryly, and when Bucky only _looked_ at them, they clarified, “I’m joking. I um– I just didn’t want to go, so I was in my rooms. I heard the baby and–” 

“–and what?” Bucky tensed and that only made Maria more agitated. “We’re fine. We’ve got it under control.” 

“Do you?” Loki didn’t mean to sound condescending, but it came across that way all the same and they swore quietly when Bucky’s wings lifted again. “What I mean to say is–” they held out their arms and motioned for the baby. “Would you like me to hold her so you can get cleaned up?” 

“…are you serious?” Bucky asked slowly and Loki nodded. “Why? I was so mean to you yesterday–” 

“ _Shhh_.” Loki moved forward faster than Bucky was expecting, and both he and Maria gaped when Loki spread their coal black wings over both of them, the green eyed Omega humming something soft and echo-y as he took Maria right from Bucky’s arms and put her to their chest. 

“There’s a love.” they hummed and Maria blinked stunned blue eyes up at them. “You’re alright, little one. Bucky, why don’t you prepare another bottle and I’ll take her back to the living room.” 

“I–” Bucky’s silver and black wings dropped in defeat. Even _Loki_ was better at this than he was. “Sure.” 

Trudging back out to the living room a few minutes later, Bucky first noticed the sandwich mess was cleaned up, and then noticed that Maria wasn’t crying. In fact she was cooing in interest and excitement, staring up at Loki as the dark wings flickered silver and then jade green over and over, the colors cascading down their feathers in a nearly hypnotic show. 

“…what are you doing? What happened to the mess?” 

“I’m actually terrible with children.” Loki held out their hand for the bottle. “Or rather, terrible with babies. Teenagers I like very much, they want to cause so much mischief but usually it’s all in good fun. Babies frighten me.” 

“But–” 

“It’s my magic.” Loki spread the multi hued feathers wider in a clear invitation for Bucky to sit next to them. “A simple fix to clean up the mess, and Frigga taught me a calming spell to keep my own emotions in check years ago. It’s useful with cranky little ones, nothing that alters their psyche, just enough to make them forget what they were upset about until we can fix it.” 

“And um–” Bucky hesitated, not sure if he wanted to sit next to the mercurial god. “Your wings?” 

The other Omega was quiet a moment, then in a very small voice, “My wings are actually silver but the glamour given to me as a child kept them green. I learned I was adopted, learned of my heritage only a year ago and since then, I’ve turned them black. I felt as if the green wings were a lie and in Asgard, silver wings belong to the Frost Giants, so black was neither of those colors and yet a clear warning for people to stay away.” 

Another moments hesitation and Loki admitted, “I never really fit into Thor’s world and now that I know I am not actually a _part_ of his world, it all makes sense. I understand why it never felt like home.” 

“I know what it’s like to not fit in.” Bucky finally sat, tucking his wings behind his shoulders so he wouldn’t disrupt Loki’s feathers. “Took me a long time to feel like family here, and I was finally better when Maria came along and now sometimes I feel like I’ll never–” he shook his head and sighed wearily. “Anyway. I’m um– I’m sorry about yesterday.” 

“There is no harm done.” Loki said quietly. “You reacted exactly as I would have in the same situation, and I have had _worse_ done to me with no apology at all. Bruce is lucky to have many who guard his intimacy so closely.” 

“Bruce was the first person to make me realize I wasn’t ruined.” Bucky nearly whispered. “I didn’t think I’d ever fit into this family. Bruce told me that we are all a little broken, but when we’re together, we’re all a little _less_ broken and that our Alpha has taken all our broken edges and molded them into something beautiful as family.” 

“You’re doing wonderful with this little one, I can’t imagine being responsible for something so precious. Even on the difficult days you love her and I think that’s all that matters, that a child grows up _loved_.” Loki matched the other Omega’s hushed tone, and added. “…I’d like to know what it feels like to be a little less broken.” 

Bucky gave him a tired sort of smile and nodded. “Welcome to the family, Lo.” 

*************

When their family returned from shopping that night, Tony found Loki stretched out on the couch, black wings draped over Bucky and Maria who were lying over his heart. 

“Alpha?” Pepper came up behind. “What are you looking– _oh_.” 

“I want one.” Tony decided and Pepper laughed softly. “Tony, I don’t think you have a choice in the matter. Every one of us has brought someone else into the family, and I think Bucky and Maria have decided that Loki is _staying_.” 

“Tis good for my sibling to–” Thor came up on Tony’s other side, but he stopped mid step, the words failing when Loki’s feathers lost their matte color and shifted towards glossy black, green and silver primaries suddenly _gleaming_ under the soft lights. “ _Loki_.” 

The Omega opened bright green eyes and offered them a hesitant smile, and Tony put his hand to his heart as it clenched in happiness. 

“Another place at the Thanksgiving table.” he whispered and Pepper whispered back, “It’s already taken care of.” 

***************

Thanksgiving came a week later and the entire family crowded around the table in the formal dining room of the compound for the feast they’d all worked to prepare for the last several days. 

There were five different turkeys– one for Thor alone, one for Steve and Bucky to share, three for everyone else– a spiral ham and a beautiful eggplant dish for Pepper. Enough sides to make the table _groan_ including six types of potatoes, gallons of gravy and literal pounds of stuffing. Dessert after dessert after _dessert_ on the side table and at least a dozen bottles of wine and it was all set with Tony’s mother’s best china and sparkling glasses. 

The Alpha stood at the head of the table and made a toast about the past year and how far their family had come, how wonderful it was to be all together this time of year and all the amazing things they could look forward to in the next few months. 

“I am very proud to be your Alpha.” Tony glanced round the table at every familiar face, smiling when he saw Yinsen who had come in on a very early flight just to be here for dinner, stopping to linger over where Bucky and Loki were tucked close together with Maria on their lap, fluttering his wings in happiness when he saw Steve and Thor tucked together. Bruce was holding onto Thor’s hand, Clint was squished between the twins, and Pepper was perched on Rhodey’s lap, Natasha snuggled in next to Sam. “I have a million things to be thankful for, but the ones that matter the most are gathered at the table tonight. Here’s to another year of family, and another year of happiness. _Cheers_.” 

“CHEERS!” The room burst into shouts and cheers, clapping and even a few whoops, everyone sharing kisses and hugs before the food was served. 

Tony stepped away from the table and went to start opening the wine, watching his family with a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“Tones?” Rhodey came over to help. “Everything alright? It’s not like you to _not_ fight for the first helping of stuffing.” 

“Every Christmas I make some cheesy comment about how I never think I can get happier and then every year I get even more happy, you know?” Tony pulled the cork from a bottle and set it aside.

“Yep, I know.” Rhodey twisted another off and handed the bottle off to Pietro to pass down the table. “You gonna say it early this year?” 

“I was thinking about it.” Tony admitted and James laughed, pulling his oldest friend into a quick hug. 

“Go ahead Tones, I won’t even tease you for it.” 

Tony smiled, a sheen of tears in his eyes as he looked out over his family and felt the merriment in the air. “Damn Rhodey, I just don’t know if I’ll ever be happier than this right here. Look at all I have to be thankful for, I have _everything_. What else could I possibly want?”

“Everything?” Rhodey watched closely as Steve politely turned down both the shot of tequila Clint pressed into his hand, and the wine Pietro offered and sipped at water instead. “You think so, huh?” 

“Pretty sure.” Tony smiled a little. “Pretty sure.” 

“We’ll see.” Rhodey patted Tony on the shoulder and motioned to the table. “Come on. Go get a plate. Our family loves you but I dunno if they love you enough to save you any food.” 

“Thankful for you, Rhodey.” Tony blew him a kiss and like an absolute idiot, Rhodey caught it and put it over his heart.

“Thankful for you too, Tony.” 


End file.
